


home they brought her (warrior dead)

by Jace_Diaz_Of_Hell



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Multi, but it will have a happy ending eventually, this is dark as hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-24 01:03:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21329683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jace_Diaz_Of_Hell/pseuds/Jace_Diaz_Of_Hell
Summary: Princess Jace disappears when she is sixteen years old. Her family assumes her to be dead.Eight years later, they're in for a rude awakening.
Relationships: Jace Lucitor-Diaz/Luke Johnson, Marco Diaz/Tom Lucitor
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is based off of an episode of criminal minds that has (lovingly) haunted me for several years now. it's called the company and if you have netflix i really suggest watching it; its very good.
> 
> title is taken from a poem by lord alfred tennyson.

One night, in the year before she turned seventeen, Princess Jacelyn Marisol Lucitor-Diaz (more commonly known as simply  _ Jace _ ) vanished from her home. 

Though there had been no signs of a struggle, her family remained convinced she had been kidnapped. All of her clothes remained, all of her books in place, her money hidden in a stack in her desk drawer. 

The only thing that was missing was her diary- a small little thing, a dream journal that had been given to her in honor of her turning sixteen. 

Months passed of the guard searching for her, of Nova scanning dimensions using the all-seeing- eye spell. 

It saw nothing. It was as though Jace had just  _ vanished.  _

And, eventually, life moved on. Jace was assumed to be dead, after almost a year of no evidence and no progress in the case of her disappearance.

On what would have been her eighteenth birthday, the Royal Family of the underworld held a funeral for her. 

And that was when Crown Princess Estella returned home. It was as if the universe had made a trade- one sister for another. One mystery solved, one left questioning. 

On the day after the second princesses funeral, a Ms. Mari Lynn-Thomas married a Mr. Luke Johnson. 

—

Years passed. The rest of the family grew older. Stel had her coronation, becoming rightful queen of the Underworld. Milo got married, moved to Earth, and had a son. 

Trixie went to college, and roomed with her longtime girlfriend Uma’zhar, reporting back on her life gleefully.

And Nico?

They were happy with their life where it was at. They were twenty-one, they were literal royalty with a penchant for mischief and a love of their siblings. They were head over heels in love with the Prince of Mewni. 

They were also human. So very, very human, and therefore so fragile.

Too bad they happened to be in the Underworld’s Quest Buy picking up snacks for a family movie night at the same time Mrs. Mari Johnson had planned to go grocery shopping with her husband . 

And, even with illusions on, Nico saw her. (Of  _ course  _ they saw through the illusions- Nico had been able to See ever since the incident with the Beldam. They were the only one who could have looked and known it was her.)

It was so fast, though, they couldn’t be sure. She was sitting in shotgun in an old, black truck. Her eyes widened when she saw them, the sight still intimately familiar to Nico a full eight years after the fact.

Nico had stopped in their tracks on their way to the carriage, ignoring the impatient neighing of the skeleton horse that powered it.

When they spoke, their voice was just a whisper, just the faintest glimmer of hope. 

“Jace…?”

Her head turned as the car moved around in the parking lot, trying to find a place. She kept careful eye contact with Nico, mouthing one phrase over and over again. She said it maybe five times before Nico could puzzle it out.

_ I’m sorry, I’m so sorry- _

_ Sorry? What do you have to be sorry for, why- _

And the black truck whipped around, speeding right for Nico. The wind rushed in their ears, and they were thrown backwards by it, their head cracking against the pavement.

Even as darkness rushed up to claim them, they knew one thing. 

_ Jace was alive.  _


	2. Chapter 2

When fifteen minutes had passed from the time Nico had expected to be home, Stel figured that they had probably gotten distracted by some new gadget that was absolutely going to bring about another round of pyromanic activities (ones that she would have cracked up over once, but as queen now she had to at least  _ try  _ and pretend she disapproved.)

By the time a half an hour had passed and there was no word from them, Stel started to wonder. 

By the time an hour had passed, Queen Estella was concerned. 

At exactly one hour and thirteen minutes after Nico had said they would be home by, the family recieved word on what had happened by a guard bursting into the room.

Stel was  _ furious-  _ someone had hit her little sibling, with a  _ car,  _ and then just sped off?? Someone had tried to  _ kill  _ Nico and she didn’t know who?

She was going to find out.

—

It took Nico hours to wake up. 

When they came to, the first thing that registered was the pain that they were in-  _ sharp  _ and aching all over, like- well, like they had been run over by a truck. 

The second thing that registered was that their family had somehow bullied their way into (or more likely used their “royal status”) ignoring visiting hours and staying with them. Even Trixie was there, leaning against the wall, one arm thrown over the back of Uma’s wheelchair. When she saw Nico was awake, she started signing so rapidly Nico couldn’t keep up, only catching a few signs. 

_ Mom called. Worried. Car- you- What happened? _

“Slow down.” Nico said raspily, and that jerked the rest of their family into awareness. Their mother flew out of her chair in an instant, flinging her arms around Nico- careful not to be too rough. 

“Nico, baby, I’m so glad you’re okay, we were so  _ worried,  _ do you know who hit you? Did you see anything?”

Nico managed a slight nod, even wincing at that small action- honestly, they were surprised they were able to do that. 

“I saw- I’m not lying, okay? Or hallucinating, I swear. I know what I’m about to say.” Nico said, each word urgently necessary but draining all the same. At Marco’s nod, they went on. “Mom, I saw  _ Jace.”  _

Stel spoke up then, her knuckles turning white from how tightly she was gripping her chair. There wasn’t a single hint of disbelief in her voice- instead, it carried longing and heavily masked hope. 

“Our  _ sister?”  _

When Nico nodded, Stel scooted closer. 

“Tell me  _ everything _ you saw.”

—

They hadn’t bothered to enter the Quest Buy after what Luke did. 

Jace was speechless, teetering between fear and horror and anger all at once. All she could see over and over again was Nico, their purple eyes widening when they caught sight of her, and Jace was taken aback by how much had changed in the eight years since she had seen them. 

It had been a long,  _ hard  _ eight years, and Jace had missed her family desperately every minute she had been gone. 

Luke hadn’t even given her a choice the night he had taken her- just yanked her into shotgun, ignoring her questions. When she started to quietly protest he had grabbed her by one horn, slamming her head against the window so hard everything had gone black.

When she woke up, in an unfamiliar cabin in an unfamiliar part of the Underworld, Luke had given her the ultimatum. 

“ _ You’re living here, with me, now. You’re going to marry me. You’re never going to see your family again. If you try, if you ignore me, if you  _ ** _leave _ ** _ me, they will die. Everyone you care about. And I’ll just find you again.” _

Jace agreed. 

(She knew he  _ could.  _ She had the ragged, faint scar across her throat as proof. He had gotten so angry once, in the Dreamlands, and before she had known it would happen a knife flashed out and her throat had been slit. He panicked then, cried and held her to him and used some kind of  _ powerful  _ spell to heal her up, but after that things had been different. Jace had been planning to tell her family, to get help. To do  _ something. _

She wonders later if that’s when he started planning this scheme.)

Instead of going to Questbuy, instead of grocery shopping, Luke whips the car out of the parking lot and _speeds. _She’s pretty sure he doesn’t keep a single law intact on the way home. 

He is rough when he helps her out of the car and pushes her into the house, his nails breaking her skin. He’s not angry- she would be able to tell by his eyes if he was- but it hits Jace that he’s  _ afraid.  _

“Start packing.” Luke says, pulling her towards their room. “Be fast. We don’t have much time. “

Jace catches the suitcase he tosses at her, if only so she doesn’t get another bruise. She’s bewildered and still in a fog, still hearing the meaty crunch of the car slamming into her baby sibling. 

“Where are we going?” She asks, tossing jeans and shirts into the luggage.  _ Where  _ ** _can _ ** _ we go?  _ She re-phrased in her head. Usually when they left, it meant there was something for Jace to look forward to, the one spark of light her life held these days. 

“Out of the dimension.” He said stiffly. “Maybe to Earth, maybe to Mewni. Blend in there for a while.”

There’s a moment of confusion, and then worry, and then Jace is blurting out a question when she  _ knows  _ it will only make him angry.

“Are we going to the cabin first?” Jace asks, and is greeted by a confused stare. 

“No. Why would we?”

Her heart clamps like a vice, and for the first time in years, Jace opens her mouth to talk back to him. 

“I want- Luke, we  _ need  _ to go to the cabin. It won’t take long, we can- ”

When Luke looks up, his eyes are black. It still throws Jace off when he slaps her across the face. 

“ _ Do not,  _ “ he snarls, “talk to me like that again.”

Jace retreats into her shell, the way she has been doing for so long. Ducks her head, curls her shoulders. 

“Okay, Luke. I’m sorry. ” She murmurs. He rewards this turnaround by pulling her against him, kissing her head. He calls her good for apologizing, says he loves her.

She looks up at him from under her eyelashes, smiles hesitantly and softly, tells him she loves him too. 

And in her head, Jace starts to plan.


End file.
